Pluto
Pluto is the Roman counterpart of Hades. As Pluto, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. While the Greeks feared him as the Lord of the Underworld, the Romans respected him as the God of Wealth. History Pluto's regions are supposed to lie under ground; and as he was the first who taught men to bury their dead, it was thence inferred that he was king of the infernal regions, whence sprung a belief, that as all souls descended to him, so when they were in his possession, he bound them with inevitable chains, and delivered them to be tried by judges, after which he dispensed rewards and punishments according to their several deserts. Pluto was therefore called the infernal Jupiter, and oblations were made to him by the living, for the souls of their friends departed. Pluto was extremely revered both by the Greeks and Romans. He had a magnificent temple at Pylos. Near the river Corellus, in Bœotia, he had also an altar, for some mystical reason, in common with Pallas. His chief festival was in February, and called Charistia, because their oblations were made for the dead. Black bulls were the victims offered up, and the ceremonies were performed in the night, it not being lawful to sacrifice to him in the day time, on account of his aversion to the light. The cypress tree was sacred to Pluto, boughs of which were carried at funerals. Appearance As Pluto, he dresses in a dark suit with a black an platinum tie and a tombstone gray shirt. If you look at his suit closely, you can see the souls trying to escape from their agony, much like Hades' robe. He still has the silver ring on his finger, which are as pale as the rest of his body. He is so pale that it is described as being the same color as cold milk. He is clean shaven, with greasy black hair. His eyes are also very similar to his Greek form, being fiery, angry, and full of mad power. Like his Greek aspect, he looks like what people perceive as an evil person (e.g. the most evil dictator or greatest mass murderer in history). Personality As Pluto, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike than he is as Hades. However, just like Hades he seems to care deeply for his children and any woman he falls in love with, being very protective of them. Abilities Being the god of the Underworld, Pluto wields dark and necromantic powers. He is one of the three strongest gods of Olympus and is rivaled only by Jupiter and Neptune. *He has the ultimate powers that a god can possess. *He can summon and control legions of the dead and zombie warriors (ultimate necromancy). *He can unleash endless waves of the dead, including dark souls. *He can control darkness and shadows. *He can control to a large extent the dead and spirits native to the Underworld. *He can transform himself into various fearsome demonic forms and other people. *He can use endless waves of fear as a weapon. *He can manipulate the riches and jewels under the earth's surface. *He can control the earth (though on a lesser degree than Gaea, the primordial earth goddess). *Pyrokinesis Category:Roman Gods Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Males Category:Underworld Dieties Category:Big Three